1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cranking device for internal combustion engines, having a starter motor whose starter pinion initially shifts into the gear ring of the engine with a starting signal via an engagement magnet, before the starter motor trips the cranking process with full force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cranking device of this kind is known from German Patent DE 30 02 232 C2. In this known cranking device, the engagement magnet is fully triggered upon contact of the ignition key, so that the starter pinion strikes the gear ring of the engine with full force if it cannot be shifted in directly. This leads to wear or damage to the teeth of the two colliding parts. Furthermore, the engagement magnet controls a contact bridge which turns the starter motor on. The switching process of this contact bridge is not without problems in this kind of control.